Hero of Hyrule
by Collin Glass
Summary: Living a quiet life as a farm hand, a young man named Link embarks on a perilous journey to unite the triforce, defeat the Desert Prince Ganondorf, save Hyrule, and most importantly save Saria ,his childhood friend and the love of his life.
1. Hero of Hyrule Part 1

It's a dark night in Castle Town. The sound of hooves striking the cobblestone street, echo off the shops and buildings, drowning out the sound of the rain.

"Hurry, we must get to the castle and inform the princess," the messenger said to his steed.

He speeds through the twisting street that leads to the center of Castle Town. Guards rushed out from both side of the street blocking his path as he neared the castle gates. One of the guards stepped forward, the Capitan by the looks of him.

"What business do you have at the castle? Princess Zelda ordered that no visitors are to be allowed within the castle grounds. Official business only," the captain said.

"I'm here with urgent news for her majesty. It's happened again captain, and I trust you know what I mean," said the messenger.

"Indeed... I do. Open the gates and escort this gentleman to the princess immediately," the captain ordered.

As a guard escorts the messenger to the castle another leads his horse to a nearby stable within the grounds. With four high towers, beautiful stained glass windows, and three story tall oak doors Hylia Castle was a beautiful sight to behold. The Royal Family of Hylia, consisting of only the King of Hylia and Princess Zelda of Hylia, have been said to be descendants of the Goddess Hylia, creator of Hyrule.

"Go and fetch the princess immediately," the guard said to a steward as they walked through the oak doors, "this gentleman has news of the utmost urgency for her majesty."

"Yes, right away," the steward said.

Moments later the messenger found himself standing in the throne room. Her majesty Princess Zelda of Hylia sat in the throne of her mother the Queen of Hylia. The king's throne sat empty for he had fallen ill to the same disease that took his late wife, which left the princess in charge of the kingdoms affairs with the assistance of the royal advisor Chancellor Cole.

The princess was just a small child when her mother died so she didn't have very many memories of her. She had fallen ill to a very rare disease known as Gerudo Fever, a disease originating from Gerudo Valley. The only cure was a closely guarded secret of the Gerudo Bandits, the all-female gang that ruled over Gerudo Valley, and they have had a long standing hatred of the Hylians, and refused to give up their most prized treasure without something of equal value in return. But the Hylian Royal Family refused their offer of a trade for the Gerudo wanted the most deeply kept secret the Hylians had, the secret of the Triforce.

"What news do you have that is so urgent that it cannot wait for morning," demanded the princess.

"Your highness, I apologize for the lateness of my arrival," the messenger started, "I meant to be here this afternoon but I was delayed by the Gerudo."

"Understandable, but why would the Gerudo delay you on your way to deliver this news you have," said the princess impatiently, "which I'm still waiting to hear."

"Yes your highness the news. It has happened once again, this time in Kakariko Village, another 17 year old girl has been taken, and I believe now that the Gerudo might be behind it," he said.

"That would explain why they tried to stop you in delivering this news," said Chancellor Cole.

Startled the princess said, "Good evening Chancellor, How do you always seem to materialize from thin air I thought you would be asleep at this late hour."

"I have my ways, and I thought I heard a commotion outside and I came to investigate that is all," said Cole.

"Indeed. Steward please ensure this man and his steed are well feed and rested before they depart in the morning."

"Yes, right away princess," said the steward, "come follow me and I'll bring you to the kitchens and show you to your room."

"I bid you goodnight Chancellor," said the princess as she walked back you her quarters.

"And I to you your majesty," said Cole.


	2. Hero of Hyrule Part 2

In a sleepy farming village just outside the boundaries of the Twilight Forest to the south of Castle Town, Link was lying in a field of tall grass enjoying the afternoon sun. A few yards away his trusted friend Epona is drinking from the stream.

"Hey!"

Link jolted upright, What was that, he wondered.

He stayed as still as he could and listened intently, straining with effort to hear the sound again.

"Hey! Help!"

There it was again, and it came from the direction of the stream. He looked over at Epona but she was acting like nothing had happened at all.

What in the world is that sound? Sound? No that was definitely a voice, but no one else is here beside me and Epona, he thinks to himself.

By now it's been several long minutes since Link heard the voice. Deciding it was his imagination he lays back down in the grass when suddenly he hears is again.

"Hey! Link!"

Wait a minute, he thought, that voice was different.

"Link! Hey, sleepy head!"

He sat up and looked towards the source of the new voice. He looked over to the stream and realizes he and Epona are no longer alone. Saria is standing on the opposite bank of the stream waving at him with a big beautiful smile on her face that she reserves only for him.

Saria, Link's childhood friend, is 17. Only a year younger than Link, but much more mature. They've been friends for as long as he could remember, but Link just didn't see her as a lifelong friend. He's not sure when it happened, but it's been the only thing he's ever been certain about. She's a few inches shorter than him with stunning hazel green eyes, and long evergreen hair that always seemed to smell like mint. She has beautiful porcelain white skin, despite the fact that it was already midsummer, that looked so fragile that a slight bump might make her shatter. But she was anything but fragile. She was a farmer's daughter after all, and growing up on a farm you can't afford to be fragile. But despite all that Link couldn't get her out of his head. He isn't the only one though. Just about every guy in there village has asked for her hand, and without fail she turned down every single one. She's only ever had eyes for him and him alone, but not like he does for her. He feels that she loves him much like a sister loves her brother.

"How long are you gonna sit there and daydream? Father said you're late for the afternoon chores'" Saria says.

He flinched as her words suddenly brought him back to reality.

"Hello? Link? Are you in there? Father is always saying you'll never be able to run the farm when your head is always up in the clouds," she said mockingly.

"Nice to see you to Saria," Link said with a yawn as he got up and stretched. "How long have you been looking for me?"

"Oh about thirty minutes or so, but I should've known you'd be here," she said pulling a carrot out of her bag and tossing it to Link. "For Epona. Thought she might like a treat."

"Thanks," he said with a smile as he walked over to Epona and feed her the carrot patting her on the side.

As he walked across the stream towards Saria he whistled a tune, that Saria started calling Epona's Song, and without fail Epona came trotting up behind him.

"I still can't believe you were able to tame her," Saria said in disbelief. "Especially with all that she's been through.

She's right, thought Link.

One day Saria's father was out working on one of their wagons when about half a mile outside the village he saw a group of people standing around looking at something on the ground. Someone noticed him coming and the group ran off as he jogged over to see what was happening. When he got to where the group was standing he couldn't believe what he saw. It was a mare and her baby, both severely beaten only the mare was far more injured that the baby. Saria's father knew the mare wouldn't be able to make it. He said that the look in the mare's eyes where that of a pleading mother, begging him to take her baby and keep her safe. First he helped her up and walked her to a tree just off to the side of the road and set her down in the shade (so her last moments could be somewhat comfortable). Then he picked up the baby and started his walk home, where he placed her in a soft bale of hay, and started tending to her wounds. About a week later she was able to get around and eat on her own, but she wouldn't let anyone go near her. One day Link was out working the fields when he began whistling a tune that his mother once sang. It was a tune that, to Link, embodied the love that a mother has for her child. While he was whistling he felt something nudge him from behind. Naturally it scared him due to the fact that he was in an empty field and thought he was alone. He turned around and to his surprise saw that it was Epona who nudged him. That was when Saria named the tune Epona's Song. Ever since that day Link was scarcely seen without Epona by his side.

As he got to the opposite side of the stream he noticed a faint blue glow about two feet to his right.

"What is this," he said to Saria as he walked over to get a better look at it.

"Be careful Link," Saria warned. "It might be dangerous."

"No, I don't think it is," Link says as he reaches down to pick whatever it was up.

"What is it," Saria asked when she saw the amazed but worried look on Link's face.

"I think it's a forest fairy," he says. "And she looks like she hurt her wing and passed out from the pain. Let's get her back to the farm so we can treat her injuries."


End file.
